PlayStation and Advice
by Jason Thompson
Summary: Xander gives Dawn some advice of boys...


PlayStation and Advice  
A Buffy the Vampire Slayer Fanfiction Story  
Author: Jason Thompson  
Pilamsega@tir.com  
July 26, 2000  
  
Disclaimer:Once upon a time there was a guy he wrote a story with characters and settings   
he didn't own, but he put a disclaimer on his story and that made it a little less illegal. BTVS and   
Angel are owned by Joss, Fox, Mutant Enemy, and the WB. I don't own anything except the   
situation characters are in.  
  
Category:Xander/Dawn bonding  
  
Spoilers:Season 5 rumors  
  
Warnings:None  
  
Summary:Dawn and Xander discuss video games and other things.   
  
Rating:PG  
  
Distribution:Ask First.   
  
Notes:Just something to try and work through my writer's block.   
  
Dedication:As always, dedicated to Mary. Also Dedicated to Duchess, Dale, Nate, Stone   
Cold and Bri, who have allowed me to bounce my ideas off them.  
  
PlayStation and Advice  
  
Xander quickly moved his fingers and thumbs, sticking his tongue out the side of his mouth and   
bit lightly on his tongue deep in concentration, while on the television screen Wolverine   
desperately tried to recover from the relentless assault Storm laid down on him. Finally Storm   
put the yellow and black hero out of his misery.  
  
Xander growled and threw his PlayStation controller aside in disgust. While Dawn leapt from the   
couch to do her imitation of the world-famous Xander-dance. "YES! I beat you Xander!" She   
turned to him and held out her hand, she smiled smugly as she said. "Pay-up."  
  
Xander grumbled and reached over to produce a package of Twinkies. Dawn snatched the   
Twinkies from him and sat down on the couch beside him, before grabbing the remote and   
flipping the channel, while Xander pouted.   
  
Dawn looked towards the man of her dreams in wonder for a brief moment, he was sexy even   
while he pouted. She decided to make peace, she offered the second Twinkie to Xander. Xander   
smiled slightly as he took the sponge cake treat and chewed on it happily.   
  
After a few minutes Dawn settled on her favorite show, "Titus." It was Xander's favorite show,   
so by mater of principle, it became Dawn's as well. Xander perked up considerably. Dawn   
watched as Xander erupted into laughter at the interaction between the show's star, Christopher   
Titus and Stacy Keach who played his father. Dawn laughed as well, at the show's commercial   
break, Dawn muted the set and turned to Xander. "Xander can I ask you something?"  
  
Xander, still chuckling from the show said. "Fire away."  
  
She flushed slightly before asking. "Do you think I'm pretty?"  
  
Xander looked at her oddly, "Of course, you're very pretty Dawn. Why do you ask?"  
  
Dawn blushed and smiled, "Well, see there's this guy…"  
  
Xander smiled in a warm but teasing manner. "Ooooo… Dawn's in Luuuuuuvvvvvvv."  
  
Dawn giggled, "Stop."  
  
"I'm sorry. Helpful-Xander ready willing and able to serve."  
  
"Well, he's an older guy. I like him a lot, but I'm not sure how to figure out if he feels that way   
about me, y'know? How do I you know, figure out if he likes me?"  
  
Xander sat in thought for a while. "Well, first off, he might be nervous around you, he'll smile a   
lot and he'll be interested in you and what you'll have to say…"  
  
"How do I let him know, that I like him?"  
  
Xander smiled, "Well, I think you should be up front, ask him out, for coffee, a movie, a game of   
PlayStation, or if all else fails, look him in the eye, say 'My name is Dawn and I like you' then   
give him a kiss. He'll know then."  
  
Dawn flushed again, "Kiss him, y-y-you mean like they kiss in the movies? With tongue?"  
  
Xander laughed and squeezed Dawn's hand in a reassuring manner. "No, just what you're   
comfortable with. Nothing earth shaking, just a brief kiss on the lips or the cheek. Did I help?"  
  
Dawn smiled, "I think you did."  
  
"Good. I'll walk you home then."  
  
***  
  
Xander led Dawn up her porch and turned to leave. "Xander?"  
  
Xander turned around, "What's up?"  
  
Dawn closed her eyes, gathered her courage, took a deep breath and said. "My name is Dawn,   
and I like you." She got up on her tip-toes and kissed Xander on the lips briefly. She blushed   
deeply, giggled nervously and ran inside.  
  
She left a stunned Xander on the porch steps, he reached up, touched his lips and said. "Wow…"  
  
***  
  
Dawn watched Xander walk off, before she fell on her bed, smiled dreamily and said. "Wow…"   
She then laughed and said not for the first time. "Mrs. Dawn Harris… I'm well on my way." She   
then lay on her bed, already picking names for their children.  
  
--The End--  



End file.
